


Chapter 2

by Vazqmos



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: BVB, Bayern munich, Bundesliga, Football, Gay, James Rodriguez - Freeform, Love, Lovers, M/M, Ronaldo - Freeform, Soccer, boys, friendships, griezmann, lewandowski, read this mate, readlads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vazqmos/pseuds/Vazqmos
Summary: How does Mats react to Roman’s injury?
Relationships: Love - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Chapter 2

Mats wakes up to the shrill sound of his alarm, whilst rubbing his red fatigue eyes he counts two fingers on his hand, meaning he has only had two hours of sleep! He lets out a sigh, fully aware of how much this will affect his day. He debates whether to rest his eyes for a few more seconds and continue with his dream, or to start the day. A loud yawn escapes his mouth, some guilt still present in his mind for not going to bed earlier. Despite his weariness he stands up, mostly against his will, but also because he knows he had a job to do, getting ready for football training is a top priority. 

Skeptically he places his foot on what feels like a gelid floor and enters the bathroom, quickly turning the shower on. The thick stream of water feels warm and comforting on his skin. If he could wash his tiredness away too it would feel like a great win. He has only been awake for a few minutes, but thinks of how he cannot wait until he can come home and go to bed again.

His eyes wanders around the locker room, unsure as to what he should be looking at. His lips curves into a little smile the second he meets the eyes of Marco. He gets absolutely no reaction back and furrows his eyebrows in clear confusion, this is eccentric, he thinks. In fact, the whole team is acting strange, as if it is the first time they have met each other. Mats has no idea why this is, has something happened? He wants to ask, but maybe he should stay out of it, it is not his business anyway. 

Mats is bouncing his leg now, feeling elements of boredom, his hands are suddenly full of sweat and they have not even began training yet. They're all still in the locker room and the atmosphere is extremely dry. It is unusual, at least for this team, they're all best friends, now they're acting like they do not even know each other. Mats wants to shout something, just for the sake of it.

"I can't sit like this anymore, does anyone want to tell me what is going on?" Mats is impatient now, how can the coach allow them to sit on their ass and waste time like this? It is a good thing he said something because for the first time this morning someone has looked him in the eye and noticed his existence.

"Have you not heard?" Julian asks, uncertainty has taken over his face, was Mats not here last night? The coach comes into the room and tells them they have had enough time to mourn, now they have to do what they came here for. Mats feels like his heart will explode if he does not find out, he makes sure to kick the ball extra hard at Axel. 

"Hey, Hummels! Are you sure you really want to know?" Julian runs after him and has to close one of his eyes to even see his teammate, the sun is blinding, which is also kind of odd considering the fact that it is a cold October morning in Dortmund. "Spit it out already, you're acting like it's some top secret information!" Annoyance lingers in his tone. Why are they making such a big deal out of everything? He despises melodrama. 

"There was this incident with Roman last night after the match, things got heated and he hurt himself pretty badly" 

Mats feels like his heart is going to jump out of his chest. His brain stutters for a moment and it feels like his eyes are taking in more light than expected. An uncomfortable shiver moves down his spine and Julian has to repeat the horrors again for him to understand it, his two hours of sleep are really catching up to him. Mats has a thousand questions, Julian talks a lot but never answers. Says something about blood being all over the floor and it is enough for Mats to ask him to stop. 

"Come on Hummels! You know i hate that look." 

“What look?" 

“The one filled with worry" 

Mats is confused. 

“Don't think about Roman. He will be okay, he is out of training for some time but trust me he is completely fine!" 

“If that was supposed to be reassuring then you're doing a shitty job, Julian" 

“I am trying my best, Mats."

The coach yells at them for spending more time having a conversation than running around the field. Well, at least now he knows why the locker room was so silent earlier on, he ignores what Julian says and cannot stop thinking about Roman. What a low state of mind someone has to be in to do something that horrible to themselves. Poor bastard, he is really going through it, isn't he? A sudden wave of regret hits Mats, he has always been mean to Roman, mostly on purpose too. 

Well, at the end of the day the goalie broke his own hand, no one did it for him, no one forced him either. Mats knows deep inside that he is a little bit of an idiot for thinking like that, but it is true, right? He shakes his thoughts away and focuses on the orders he has been given, to run up and down the field twenty times, he sets off before the other boys and laughs loudly when he gets to the finish line. He has always been a good runner.


End file.
